


A Special Present

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday-fic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s Kagami’s birthday. Kuroko wants to give his light a special present. Hence the surprise party on the way. Wait. Why do Kise, Midorima and Aomine take a sudden interest in Kagami as well? Kagami is very confused… and still oblivious to it all until it ends so unexpectedly that day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Present

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke. Luna only plays with the characters. No profit is made from this fanfiction.  
>  Warning:** _slight AU, CRACK-ish, possible oOC (I hope not much), yaoi (beware of R/M-rated scene at the end), possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (self-beta)_  
>  **A/N:** Yes, finally I can prepare something for Kagami’s birthday (2/8) XD. I will not miss anyone’s birthday again after all (self-promise). I whipped something simple in a fan art too for Kagami’s birthday (which is this story cover, by the way), even if my skill isn’t yet good enough ^__^. I hope you enjoy reading (and ogling *lol*).  
>  HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGAMI TAIGA~!

**A Special Present**

 

Tomorrow was Kagami Taiga's birthday.

Kuroko Tetsuya had prepared a present for his light. Although he had to squeeze his saving to buy that special item, it was worth it. Kagami would surely like the present since it was basketball related.

Kuroko smiled slightly to himself, sighing in mild satisfaction as he stared at the wrapped box in front of him. Well, now it was the time to think of how to give it to Kagami. Of course he could just give it casually at the morning practice or at the lunch break, _or_ after the afternoon practice. However, Kuroko thought Kagami's birthday needed something more special.

After all, it was the day Kagami was born. Of course Kuroko (and maybe Kagami himself) wanted that day to be special.

Okay, Kuroko would tell the others to give Kagami a surprise party.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

"A surprise party for Kagami?" Aida Riko raised her eyebrows, feeling rather intrigued with the proposal their invisible member had uttered from the phone.

" _Yes, coach. Tomorrow is his birthday, so I thought a surprise party for Kagami-kun will be very nice."_ —Kuroko answered politely.

Well, well, it was very rare for Kuroko to request something like that, especially when the usually very quiet boy actually phoned Riko for it.

"That's very thoughtful of you Kuroko. I indeed plan to celebrate Bakagami's birthday with the others after practice, but I didn't think to make a surprise party for him. Very nice indeed…" Riko smirked, her brilliant head formulating a devious plan for this very interesting development.

" _Maybe some members can distract him while the others prepare the party." —_ Kuroko suggested.

"Then that will be the first years' duty while the second years are decorating his place after practice. We're going to have that party in his apartment, right?" Riko confirmed.

" _That will be up to you, Coach,"_ —somehow, Kuroko's voice sounded rather amused despite the flat tone.

"Fufufu, this will be very interesting indeed. Then I'll inform the others as well to make sure everyone pretends that they don't remember the occasion. Kagami must be very surprised later and we're going to take a LOT of exciting pictures of his idiotic look," Riko laughed cheerily, totally thrilled at the prospect of doing pranks on their ace player.

" _I'll be counting on you then,"_ —was Kuroko's toneless reply before he thanked her and hung up.

Riko smiled amusedly as she closed the lid of her cell-phone. _Really, that Kuroko… he seems to be very eager to throw a surprise party for Kagami. He must like the redhead very much. Kagami is a very happy person, isn't he?_

Riko giggled softly now. She thought that both Kagami and Kuroko were very compatible with each other. It wasn't even that strange to think that those two would make a very good couple. Well, Riko already knew that Kuroko had a man-crush on Kagami, but… what about the redhead?

Riko smirked again. Maybe she would tell the others to set Kagami and Kuroko up together, as her very generous present for that clueless idiot.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

Morning couldn't come soon enough. Kuroko actually almost couldn't sleep last night, but counting sheep always helped him fall asleep, so he didn't lose it too much.

The preparation to face Kagami's birthday was complete and he had asked for several people's cooperation to distract Kagami today. Now, it was the time for morning practice.

Kuroko left his house fairly early, but he already knew that Kagami woke even earlier than him and played basket on the street ball court in the park near his house every morning. Kuroko would stop by there to pick Kagami up and they would go to school together.

As Kuroko had expected, Kagami was on the court, jumping high as he shot a basketball at the hoop. It went in smoothly and redhead smiled happily as he landed gracefully again on the ground. The morning light washed over his gorgeous body and the sweats on his fairly tan skin almost made him glimmer.

In Kuroko's mind, Kagami was the epitome of male beauty at that moment and he was even more dazzling with that wild smile on his handsome face.

Kuroko smiled slightly, staring fondly at Kagami's full-of-spirit feature. His light was indeed incredible. Even from a distance Kuroko could feel how much love Kagami poured into the sport. Really, watching Kagami play basketball made Kuroko love the sport even more. It was amazing.

Satisfied with his Kagami-watching, Kuroko decided to call his friend.

Kagami turned around and noticed Kuroko's presence. For once, Kuroko didn't want to sneak on the taller guy to surprise him because he and the others would give Kagami a surprise party worth of a lifetime later.

Kagami grinned at Kuroko childishly before he retrieved his ball and took his towel and sport bag, and then he approached Kuroko on the gate of the park.

"You're pretty early today, Kuroko," Kagami said, drying the sweat from his hair and face before he hang the towel on his neck. He then took a bottle of water from his bag and started drinking eagerly.

"Yes, I cannot help wanting to play basketball as soon as possible," Kuroko said evenly, but Kagami must have somehow known how keen he was about the morning practice because Kagami's grinned again, more widely now.

"I know, right? It's just so exciting to play basketball as soon as you wake up," Kagami replied merrily.

Kagami was a basketball loving idiot, indeed. But Kuroko wouldn't complain, because that was what made Kuroko like his taller friend… and also because Kuroko was one too, even though he wasn't as idiotic as Kagami. His love for basketball wouldn't lose to him, though.

"Let's hurry to school. It is almost the time to assemble," Kuroko reached for Kagami's hand and grabbed it boldly.

"Eh?"

Kuroko glanced backward slightly hearing the surprised yelp and noticed Kagami's face turn slightly red as the taller looked at their joined hands. Kuroko almost chuckled, but he just faced forward before he started running, pulling the grumbling Kagami with him.

"Jeez…" Kagami looked very embarrassed right then, but he didn't shake off Kuroko's hand and quickened his pace to follow.

Kuroko smiled inwardly. Kagami was very adorable. He was happy that he could see Kagami's cute look today as well.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

The day went relatively normal. The morning practice ran without any glitch and the coach's mood was very good too. Everyone was very pumped up since morning and Kagami was also full of energy. He didn't even sleep in class today and that was new.

Kuroko was still Kuroko. He dutifully took notes in class and at lunch break he asked if Kagami wanted to have lunch together on the rooftop.

It was early July and it was summer, so the weather was rather hot. But, if they sat under the shade, Kagami thought it would be okay.

Well… actually, today was his birthday, but no one had congratulated Kagami yet. Not that Kagami expected someone to know since he didn't tell anyone. He wasn't a kid anymore that expected to celebrate his own birthday as well. He was just happy that today he could spend time with Kuroko and the others in basketball club.

At the afternoon practice, the coach gave them the usual drill. It was as tiring as hell like always, but she gave some lenient to them for some reasons. Instead of triple, she gave them double, which was very rare.

"What's with Coach today? She seems to be in a very good mood," Kagami raised his eyebrows, finishing his portion of the training.

"Maybe something fun happened to her," Furihata replied while snickering.

"You're talking as if you knew. What is it?" Kagami was suddenly very curious.

"Oh, nothing," his brown haired friend kept snickering. He just sucked at lying, really.

"Leave it, Kagami. Or the good mood might change into something scary," Kawahara rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, want to go play somewhere after this? The seniors said we'd finish early for today," Fukuda suddenly proposed.

"Go where?" Kagami raised his eyebrows again, wondering.

It was very peculiar of his fellow first year teammates to suddenly ask Kagami to go together like that. However, since usually they practiced until they were exhausted, it was to be expected that they never got to go together to play after school even though it should be a normal thing to do as any healthy high school boy.

"What about game center? It's been awhile since I went there," Furihata's eyes sparkled, seeming to be hopeful.

"Uwaah, I didn't know that you are a gamer, Kouki," Fukuda threw him a weird stare.

"What? What? Is it that strange? It's not like I'm a nerd for liking to play a game or two, right?" Furihata pouted at his friend.

"Of course not, Kouki; Hiroshi, stop teasing him," Kawahara delivered a light punch on Fukuda's arm.

"Hey! I didn't say anything like that! Why did you punch me, Kouichi?!" Fukuda protested.

"Guys," Kagami intervened before they got even noisier and alerted their coach that they were slacking off. Not that Kagami was. He already finished his portion, remember? "You'd better continue your exercise before yapping about an outing after practice or the Coach would _triple_ your load," he kindly reminded and the three other teens paled slightly before continuing their practice.

Kagami sighed. Well, he didn't know since when they had called each other's first names, but they seemed to be very close now. Maybe they had more bonding time with each other than with Kagami or Kuroko.

Right… Kagami wondered about that as well. He had spent so much time with Kuroko for the past year as fellow starting members of Seirin basketball team, but they hadn't gotten that much closer. Maybe as partners on the court, they were closest, but as friends… they didn't even call each other's first names.

Kuroko was very polite and he always used that _formal language_ while speaking with him and everyone else. Even though it was a good thing, it put some distance between Kuroko and everyone else. Kagami wished that he would relax more in their presence. That way they could get closer… as friends, and maybe Kagami could understand him more easily.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped at the sudden voice beside him, his heart almost leaping through his throat. He immediately turned around. "Damn it, Kuroko! Why do you always do that?!" he couldn't help screeching because damn, it had been awhile since he was very surprised like that by the teal haired boy's antics.

"But… I already called you three times. You are the one who spaced out," Kuroko replied monotonously. "The practice is over. Everyone is going to the locker room already," then the expressionless boy pointed at the retreating figures of their seniors and the other first years.

"Ah, right… sorry," Kagami scratched his head sheepishly as he started walking with Kuroko to the locker room. He was distracted earlier, his thought about getting closer to Kuroko….

Kagami's face heated slightly. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed, but he wondered why he wanted to get closer to Kuroko so badly. It wasn't like he particularly liked the guy or anything….

Kagami's face started burning now and he must have set a very weird expression that Kuroko noticed. "Is something the matter?"

Kagami almost hitched at the sudden question and he looked away from kuroko, not wanting him to know that he was blushing. "N-nothing," and damn it. He just stuttered there, great.

Kuroko tilted his head aside, but he didn't pry further as they entered the locker room and then followed the others to the shower room to wash over the sweat and dirt for the day.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Kagami decided to tag along with his first years teammates since he had nothing to do anyway, homework be damned. He could always copy Kuroko's tomorrow.

"That's why, game center!" Furihata chirped cheerily.

"You're really desperate to go there, aren't you?" Fukuda shook his head.

"I'm fine with whatever you guys decide," Kawahara piped in unhelpfully.

"Then, we will go with Furihata-kun's idea."

Another voice which didn't belong to Kagami and the other three replied, and the four poor first years yelped in shock.

"W-what, Kuroko?!" Furihata looked at the teal haired boy while holding his chest, looking scared out of his life.

"Jeez, you…! You did it again!" Kagami complained at their naturally invisible friend.

"Scared the hell out of me…" Fukuda almost cried.

"Really can't get used to that, huh?" Kawahara was trying to pace his breaths, laughing nervously.

"So… are we going now?" Kuroko didn't seem to care.

"At least feel bad about it!" The four students shouted at Kuroko indignantly.

Kuroko just huffed at that, seeming to be amused instead of annoyed.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

Just like the plan, they went to the game center.

"Ha! I challenge you guys in racing game!" Furihata smirked confidently.

"Hoo, you'll be sorry after you witness my awesome technique," Fukuda laughed wickedly.

"I'm going to the shooting game there," Kawahara waved at them as he walked towards the shooting game area.

Kagami wanted to try the shooting game too, but Kuroko's feature caught his attention. The teal haired boy was in front of doll box and he looked somehow fascinated by the dolls inside it. Kagami tilted his head aside and walked over towards him.

"What are you doing?" Kagai looked over Kuroko's head into the box, following Kuroko's line of sight.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, look, those five stuffed dolls look like the GoM members," Kuroko pointed at five particular dolls which looked different from the others since they were one of a kind. There was only one for each dolls and Kagami could also see the peculiar trait of each GoM members in those dolls.

Kagami snorted at that. "That is very funny."

"Hmm?" Kuroko tilted his head aside and upward slightly, looking at Kagami with a glint of question in his deadpan stare.

"Aren't they very popular that the doll company actually produced dolls with them as models?" Kagami laughed amusedly.

Kuroko's mouth twitched up slightly. "Yes, it is funny somehow," he agreed before looking back at those dolls.

Kagami got an idea then. "You want those five? I can get them for you," he offered.

"Eh? Is that okay?" Kuroko whipped his head around so fast Kagami thought the shorter boy would snap his neck.

Kagami grinned. "I don't like boasting, but I'm actually very skilled at this game," Kagami cracked his knuckles as he throw a feral gaze at the dolls. Some middle schoolers visibly flinched, seeming to be intimidated by that scary stare even though it wasn't aimed at them.

"Then, please use my money," Kuroko offered some coins. Well, that was normal for the teal haired boy even though Kagami didn't expect that. He intended to use his own money after all, but Kuroko's look seemed to be insistent, so he took the money.

"Well, since it's for you anyway," Kagami accepted with a sigh. Kuroko nodded. "Okay, watch."

Ten minutes later, Kuroko were holding those five stuffed dolls with somehow a happy look. It wasn't visible enough for strangers to notice since Kuroko's basic expression was hard to read, but Kagami knew that they boy was happy and grateful.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said with a slight smile and Kagami couldn't help flushing slightly at the sight. Kuroko sure could look very cute if he wanted to. He should smile more often.

"No problem," Kagami coughed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "T-then I'll play something there," he then pointed at the random area of the game center and his direction landed on the fighting game. "Ugh." He wasn't very good at that type of a game. But he couldn't back out now since he already declared that he would play there.

After a few minutes playing, as expected, he was destroyed by a nameless middle school kid playing in front of him. "Sorry," the boy said apologetically, seeming to pity him.

"Never mind," Kagami sighed in defeat.

Kagami and the others spent almost two hours there before Kagami's stomach rumbled loudly, surprising people around him. He didn't care about the way those people threw him a weird look, but he was hungry now and he wanted to eat.

"Oi," Kagami immediately called the others and they quickly assembled together after a few minutes. "I'm hungry, let's go somewhere to eat," he proposed.

The other four seemed to be surprised and suddenly looked rather nervous.

"Err… my family has rule that forbid me to eat outside. I have to eat home-cooking food," Furihata scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Ah! That's not fai—!" Fukuda protested, but Kawahara immediately slapped Fukuda's mouth shut.

"I just remember that I have to go home now!" Kawahara interjected immediately, cutting and stopping Fukuda from whatever he wanted to protest about earlier.

Kagami frowned at their suddenly suspicious behavior. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" the three of them chorused immediately, shaking their head hard, face sweating bullets. They seemed to be in panic or some short.

"Anyway, eating outside is impossible for now, I meant… uh… right. Since we have homework too, it's better to eat at home so we won't be lazy to do homework after stuffing our stomach with foods."

Kagami's frown deepened. That didn't make any sense at all. "You guys are weird," Kagami shook his head in confusion. "Oi, Kuroko," he then turned aside to ask the teal haired boy who was currently on the phone.

"…leave it to you." Kuroko hung up and turned to face Kagami. "Yes?"

"When did you get a phone call?" Kagami didn't notice at all.

"Ah… I made the phone call," Kuroko answered straightly. "And I need to stop by the department store before going home," he continued before turning around.

"Huh? You aren't coming with me to eat?" Kagami was surprised. It was unusual for Kuroko to turn down an invitation to eat together.

"Once in awhile I want to eat at home," was his slow reply, but Kagami couldn't help wondering if something happened.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

"Okay, then, we will be going this way," Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara pointed at the same direction while Kagami made a confused look. The tall red haired teen seemed about to ask something, so Kuroko quickly added "Kagami-kun, will you hold them for now?"

Kagami blinked slightly as Kuroko offered the GoM stuffed dolls he had won for Kuroko earlier. "Why?" he asked, looking baffled.

"I have to go shopping before going home. These are too much to bring alone if I will have to bring the shopping goods as well, so… will you help me hold them first? I will take over tomorrow," Kuroko explained evenly.

Kagami sighed. "Fine," he took over the dolls and he seemed to forget about his suspicion.

Kuroko sighed slightly in relief. Despite appearing calm and collected, Kuroko was actually worried if Kagami got suspicious. Furihata and the others acted pretty oddly after all. Not that he himself was helping. Usually Kuroko would choose to stay beside Kagami all the time. Declining his offer to eat together was weird enough. Now, he purposely didn't go to the same way as Kagami must have been very peculiar.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow," Kagami's waved and his gaze lingered on the four of them until he disappeared at the corner of the street.

"Okay, he's gone." Fukuda said seriously.

"Now, RUN!"

As soon as Kawahara signaled, the four of them immediately ran as fast as they could to Kagami's apartment building direction.

"I have informed our seniors earlier from the phone and set up some distractions on his way so Kagami-kun won't eat outside," Kuroko said while panting as they kept running.

"Nice, Kuroko!" Fukuda gave him a thumb.

"Come on! Let's hurry to retrieve the confetti and the snacks!" Furihata shouted as they continued running and running to aid their seniors preparing Kagami's surprise party.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

Meanwhile, their seniors were…

"Hyuuga-kun, that balloon is supposed to be hanged near the door so it will explode when Kagami comes in to surprise him," Riko pointed at the red balloon which was nestled at the center of the room.

"Isn't that the confetti job to surprise people?" Hyuuga grunted.

"Are you questioning my plan?" Riko narrowed her eyes at the glasses wearing boy and he immediately took the balloon and set it just near the door without anymore complaint.

"…" Mitobe seemed to be having a hard time dealing with Kiyoshi and Koganei in the kitchen because they tended to mess things up rather than helping. So, having enough of it, the silent tall boy pushed them out of the kitchen forcefully despite their protest.

Mitobe sent a pleading gaze at Riko and she sighed. "Kiyoshi, Koga! Come here and help me hang these ribbons on the ceiling! We need to add some balloons there as well, so you'd better hurry or you'll be sorry," the brunet threw a dangerous glare at them and both boys immediately scrambled to help her arranging the party goods.

Mitobe sighed in relief. Now he could continue making cake and dinner in peace before Kagami and the other first years came.

"Tsuchida-kun, Izuki-kun, are the lamps ready yet?" Riko then turned to the other two boys who were setting the small sparkling lamps to decorate the window.

"Almost," Tsuchida replied with a smile as he arranged the said lamps creating words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' on the window. "It looks nice enough," he nodded approvingly with his own handy work.

"Hmm, ' _nice ja naissu yo'_ (1). It can use flashier lights," Izuki spoke and then seemed to realize it. "Oh, that's a nice pun, just now."

Riko and Tsuchida stared dumbly at the pun-maniac, sweat dropping.

Half an hour later, Kuroko together with the other first years minus Kagami arrived.

"Kagami decided to eat outside!" was Furihata's frantic explanation.

"But Kuroko said he prepared some distractions on the way, so Kagami would change his mind," Kawahara continued.

"And these are the confetti," Fukuda offered the bag full of confetti to Riko.

"Good." She accepted the first years' hard work with a smile. Then she turned to face Kuroko. "What distraction did you set up outside?" she was curious.

Kuroko's mouth twitched slightly, almost smirking that the others blinked warily seeing it. "Something good, surprising and unexpected," he answered ambiguously.

Riko couldn't help wondering if Kagami would make it home in one piece.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

"Sheesh, that Kuroko… How dare he make me bring these embarrassing stuffs," Kagami grumbled as he stared at the GoM dolls in his hands. They were really well made it was almost scary, especially the Aomine look-alike one. It glared at him. Why was a doll being made to glare at people?

Kagami shook his head. He had no idea what the doll company was thinking. Moreover, he didn't understand why it made those weirdos as the models in the first place.

Just a few blocks from Maji Burger, as Kagami continued walking down the street, suddenly from afar someone familiar was running towards Kagami's direction.

Kagami of course noticed since everywhere he went, there seemed to be neon on top of his golden head screaming MODEL which attracted the female population to stare, ogle and gawk at him.

"Kagami-chiiiiiiii~!"

_And of course because of that stupid nickname…_

A vein popped up on Kagami's forehead when Kise Ryouta suddenly launched himself at him. Since Kagami's hands were full of the dolls, he couldn't exactly defend himself from the big hug (assault) from the Kaijou's ace.

"Yah, Kagami-chi~, good evening, it's nice to see you~!" Kise beamed loudly and childishly and Kagami wanted to stuff that obnoxious mouth with the dolls just to shut him up.

"Stop making a scene, Kise! Let go of me and stop calling me stupid nickname already!" Kagami shouted in annoyance.

"Oh, what's this?" Kise didn't seem to care and he ignored Kagami completely as his attention was grabbed by the dolls on Kagami's hands. Kise seemed to notice what dolls they were immediately because he started to chuckle and then _giggle_ uncontrollably.

"What?" Kagami barked, suddenly feeling a bad omen from that giggle.

"Oh, my God! No way! Kagami-chi you're so cuuuuute!" Kise laughed hard while once again hugging Kagami.

"Wha—?!" Kagami's face heated at that. "What the hell!" he screeched.

"W-well…! You're holding around stuffed dolls which look like us, the GoM. Don't tell me you're actually a fan?" Kise was still laughing and he didn't seem about to stop soon so Kagami just cursed at him some more while struggling to release himself from the blonde's clutch.

"Cut the crap out! They're not mine! I'm just holding them for Kuroko because he has to go shopping, damn it!" Kagami's face must have been red at that time because he was embarrassed, damn it! Stupid Kuroko for asking for that favor in the first place and stupid Kise for showing up without notice!

"Oh? My…, Kuroko-chi is a meanie for making you hold them like that…" Now, Kise's laughter was calming down and he swiped some tears that had come out from the corner of his eyes for laughing too much. He was still chuckling though. "Well, I guess it fits the occasion," he chuckled some more after that before taking one of the dolls, the one which looked like himself.

"Huh?" Kagami was confused now, still annoyed but he was curious with what Kise was talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

Kise smiled fondly as he looked at the doll before he took something out of his sport bag. "Here, your present," and then he thrust the item on Kagami's chest.

"What?" Kagami was distracted by the square item on his chest and was too busy figuring out what that was to notice that Kise was up to something.

"Now, kiss time!" Kise beamed once again like a child before suddenly pulling Kagami's arm to lean closer, and then giving a peck at the corner of Kagami's mouth.

"...!?"

"…~<3"

Kagami was speechless out of shock and dropped his bag along with the dolls onto the ground while Kise threw him a wide grin.

Upon realizing what just happened, "Ah, you—?" Kagami touched his lips before "KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" of course, he exploded in mortification while Kise was laughing as he started to run away.

 _What the hell…?! What the hell?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! Did Kise just kiss me?!_ —was the horrified thought spinning inside Kagami's still shocked mind.

"Tell Kuroko-chi I said hello! Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI-CHI!" Kise paused mid-run and waved at Kagami before running again.

"Huh?" Now Kagami looked upward, more taken aback than anything. "Wait a damn second! How the hell did you know it's my birthday today?!" he yelled.

Kise turned around once again and smiled mischievously. "It's a secret~!" he winked playfully. "See you again, Kagami-chi! Wish you for the best!" Kise threw him a kiss, waved again now with the Kise-lookalike doll on his hand.

"Ah! Kuroko's doll!" Kagami just remembered. But Kise had already run too far away to catch up. Moreover, the other dolls, the mysterious square object and his own bag was still scattered on the ground.

Kagami sighed deeply while squatting down. He couldn't help blushing as he hid his face behind his crossed arms for awhile.

Really, what the hell just happened? Kise knew today was his birthday. He must have planned to tease Kagami. Stupid blond.

Anyway, why the hell did Kise know his birthday while no one of his teammates (not even Kuroko) knew? And what was that kiss supposed to mean anyway? He was joking, right? He must have been joking!

"Jeez… what a day…" Kagami shook his head as he collected the things he dropped. He made sure that the dolls weren't dirty before scooping them up with one arm while standing up, eyeing the wrapped square item in his other hand.

"He said it was a present… what is this?" Kagami could guess that it was a book from the weight and the form, but he didn't know what kind of book it was because it was unusually hard.

 _Well, I can just check it while eating later—_ then he kept the thing inside his bag before he continued his walk to Maji Burger.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

It wasn't even five minutes yet after Kagami decided to continue his walk that someone…, no, but two familiar faces entered his field of vision.

"Oh, isn't it a coincidence to meet here, Kagami Taiga?"

That haughty voice, those taped fingers, of course Kagami would remember that guy, the glasses wearing, green haired guy who always spouts about horoscopes and lucky items, another weirdo from GoM, Midorima Shintarou.

Apparently, the Shuutoku ace just decided it was okay to show up unannounced and unexpectedly, just like Kise did. Why did he bother to greet Kagami at all anyway?

Kagami groaned slightly at the upcoming headache. Today _really_ wasn't his lucky day.

"What are you talking about, Shin-chan? You insisted on walking on this road so you could run into him, right? Yah, Kagami!" Another voice which belonged to Midorima's chaperone, Takao Kazunari, greeted the redhead as well.

"Shut up, Takao. Spouting lies is unacceptable," Midorima threw Takao a glare which was completely ignored by the dark haired teen.

"Now it's you guys… what's wrong with today?" Kagami shook his head, sighing in defeat.

"That's rude, sighing after looking at people's face like that. Don't you have any manner?" Midorima narrowed his eyes at Kagami now. "By the way, the luck for Leo today is pretty _good_ compared to the others. You know what will make your luck _the best_?"

Midorima suddenly came closer to Kagami and Kagami was just about to step back and ask what the hell he wanted when something _round_ and _orange_ appeared in front of his face. Kagami blinked. "What?" He was dumbfounded.

"A basketball plushie," Midorima answered so straightly and seriously such that Kagami didn't even find the right time to comment at how ridiculous that sounded.

"What?" Now Kagami was confused as hell.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I give it to you for your birthday or anything. I just happen to have it, that's all." Midorima put the plushie on Kagami's arm casually.

Takao snickered as he took one of the dolls from Kagami's arm, the Midorima look-alike one, and said "Shin-chan, your tsundere-ness has just increased a level. Don't hear him, Kagami. He spent two hours looking for that particular plushie just for you especially."

"Takao!" Midorima looked annoyed, but was that a blush on his cheeks?

Kagami couldn't help staring incredulously at the taller guy, completely bewildered.

"Oh yeah, now is kiss-time," Takao continued with a teasing grin before he thrust Midorima-lookalike doll to Kagami's face and put the doll mouth on Kagami's.

Kagami widened his eyes and Midorima almost dropped his jaw.

"TAKAO!"

 _Wha—?_ —Kagami's vision almost spun and he couldn't help getting even more confused and perplexed; almost neither hearing nor witnessing Midorima reprimand his friend for acting so childish.

"I don't do something like that! Stop that shameful, childish act!"

Kagami almost snapped at that. _Childish, really? Is that what's happening? Takao is being childish? Is kissing people with plushie categorized as childish?!_

And once again, Kagami could see the blush on Midorima's face. What the hell happened with everyone today? They all acted strangely! And Kagami hadn't removed the doll from his lips, damn it!

"Then, does Shin-chan want to kiss Kagami by himself?" Takao smirked playfully.

"There's just no way will I do such irresponsible undignified act!" Midorima denied hard and very loud.

"That's it! What is wrong with you guys?!" the redhead shoved the doll away and shouted at both Takao and Midorima in total stupefaction.

Both teens in front of Kagami stopped their argument and turned to face Kagami whose face was very hot because of embarrassment and confusion, and he was panting as well because he lost control just then.

"Why are you angry, Kagami?" Takao asked as if he did nothing remarkably wrong and disturbing.

"Hmph. That's what I hate about a barbaric guy like you. You just can't appreciate people's kindness congratulating your birthday. Not that I purposely wanted to. It's just a common courtesy." Midorima looked away, appearing annoyed.

 _Seriously? Is that even a normal way to congratulate people?!_ —Kagami was sweating bullets now. His head hurt trying to understand them. They were just plainly weird, especially Midorima.

"Okay, thank you for the sentiment, but… how the hell did you guys know when my birthday is? Anyway, what is wrong with you and Kise today, suddenly appearing and giving present and damn it! What's with the kiss-time?" Kagami couldn't help bombarding them with questions after that.

Midorima looked surprised and Tako blinked. "Ah." Both seemed to realize something.

"Of course it would be like that, right?" Takao chuckled.

"I guess…" Midorima seemed to be deep in thought.

"What?" Kagami was very puzzled and curious.

"Well, good luck for today. We'll be on our way to go. Good bye," Midorima just coughed and started to walk away as Takao dutifully followed.

"Wha—?! Wait a minute, damn it!" Kagami of course didn't let him go away that easily. He caught Midorima's arm before he was too far away to reach. "Explain it to me so I can understand!" he demanded, almost pleading.

"Kagami… do you want me to kiss you?" Midorima turned his face aside slightly, leaning closer to Kagami's and asking seriously with low tone. Kagami's face instantly paled several shades as he immediately released him and retreated away.

Midorima visibly smirked at that and Takao just laughed hysterically before he shouted "Happy birthday, Kagami!" and waved at the very affronted Kagami who was still gaping disbelievingly on the road until the two boys disappeared from his line of sight.

"W-… what on earth is wrong with you people?!" Kagami couldn't help screeching in total frustration at the oddity of the situation.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

Now, Kagami was seriously pissed. He still didn't understand a single thing that happened to him that night. He meant, okay, his rivals somehow knew that today was his birthday and they tried to congratulate him, but why did they have to do it in such strange, unusual way?

Really… today had become more tiring than usual and he hadn't yet eaten dinner because of it.

 _Calm down, Kagami. You can always pay them back for harassing you in your own birthday someday. But first you have to eat first or you'd pass out from hunger and exhaustion_ —the redhead reminded himself that he was on his way to dinner.

"Let's just hurry to Maji Bur—"

"Oi, Kagami!"

 _Oh just great, —_ Kagami seriously wanted to pull his hair out at hearing another familiar voice. After Kise and Midorima, now….

Someone draped his arm casually over Kagami's shoulder. "I heard today is your birthday, redhead. Let's play one-on-one with me to celebrate it," Aomine Daiki's face was suddenly beside Kagami and he had no energy left to scream at him to knock that overly-casual conduct off.

Kagami sighed deeply as he glanced at the haughty smirk the tan boy set on his face. He didn't even want to think how Aomine knew it was his birthday, probably courtesy of the Touou manager slash spy slash the ace's childhood friend. That pink haired girl's information gathering ability was downright illegal sometimes.

Well, at least what Aomine was proposing to do was something _normal_ compared to the things done by the other two GoM members before him.

"Fine, but let me eat first," Kagami agreed, while he stared longingly at the fast food restaurant a couple of blocks away from their spot.

"What are you talking about? Dinner can wait! Play first!" Aomine actually dragged Kagami away to the street ball court near that place despite his protest and struggle.

Putting all their things at the courtside, they began the match.

Sadly, in record time, Kagami was owned in that one on one play. "What is this? Give up already?" Aomine smirked at him tauntingly.

"Bastard! I'm tired and hungry, damn it! But like hell if I'd give up! One more time!" Kagami shouted as he readied himself, panting heavily, his sweat dripping from his chin.

Aomine chuckled before he threw the basket ball at Kagami. The redhead caught it in surprise. "We can always do a rematch another time. More importantly…" he then walked to the court-side to retrieve something from his own bag before he threw the item at Kagami as well.

"What?" Kagami caught the white box in surprise again. As a result, he had to drop the ball to hold the box with two hands. He stared at the item confusedly.

"A present," Aomine informed casually, earning Kagami's attention again. "Happy birthday," he smirked again now.

"Huh? But, why are you giving me a present?" Kagami honestly couldn't understand why his arch nemesis would give him a present at all in his birthday.

"Do you want the blunt truth or the sugar-coated one?" Aomine asked again and Kagami's scrunched up his nose even more in confusion. Aomine barked a laugh at Kagami's look. "Well, the blunt one is very appealing to say. I just feel sorry for you because Tetsu doesn't even know your birthday."

Those words had turned into pointy arrows and stabbed Kagami's on the chest. _Sadistic bastard!_ —Kagami growled furiously at Aomine, but before he could yell at the tan boy, Aomine continued.

"As for the sugar-coated one, I feel that I have to thank you for being born in this world, that I have a chance to meet you, and… you've made my boring days more exciting."

Kagami blinked. Aomine looked away. He spoke so fast Kagami almost couldn't catch those words, but… upon hearing everything; Kagami couldn't help blushing slightly.

_Wha—?! Why am I feeling embarrassed so suddenly?!_

"Wait. Why are you blushing? Stop that. You embarrass me," Aomine suddenly said, a bead of sweat dropping from his slightly reddening cheeks.

"S-shut up! Whose fault do you think it is? Stop spouting such embarrassing lines like that!" Kagami retaliated, blushing harder.

It was uncomfortably silent after that because no one said anything. Kagami was fiddling with the white box on his hand, and Aomine couldn't seem to look at Kagami's face, somehow.

 _This is really awkward!_ —Kagami's brain was over-worked by now and he didn't care anymore at what happened as long as they could melt the tension in the air.

"Um…" Kagami broke the silence as he slowly looked upward at Aomine. "T-thanks for the present," he finally said, suddenly feeling the urge to just bolt. It was really embarrassing, but Aomine had said more embarrassing words just moments ago, so it was even.

Aomine chuckled and Kagami glared at him indignantly. Really? The bastard was laughing at him? Kagami was ready to yell again at Aomine when the dark-blue haired boy said something unexpectedly.

"Really… I though his eyes were rotten when he said you were adorable, but now I can I see it. Kagami, you really _are_ cute," he continued laughing.

"Huuuh?!" Kagami was totally baffled at that. "Your eyes need to get checked out." He couldn't help replying while sweating bullets.

Aomine laughed harder at his reaction. He shook his head and went to take one of GoM-lookalike the dolls. He took the one resembled himself before he approached Kagami.

 _What now?_ —Kagami couldn't help stepping back slightly.

"Don't run. It's a ritual," Aomine said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kagami looked upward in confusion.

"The birthday boy gets kissed," Aomine smirked and before Kagami could react to what he said, the doll was pressed to his cheek and Aomine's lips were on Kagami's.

Kagami was stone-cracked.

"Huh? Surprisingly, you have luscious lips, Kagami," Aomine grinned, licking his own lips wickedly.

Kagami instantly flipped out.

A few minutes later, Kagami was stomping away while fuming angrily and Aomine was on the ground. A big lump could be spotted on the tan boy's head. Aomine-lookalike doll was still comfortably nestled in the Touou ace's grip.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

"That's it! Today is enough weirdness! I'm going home!" Kagami decided, still grumbling in total irritation.

Of course, after all of that, Kagami's hunger was almost forgotten. Well, actually he was still hungry, but he had lost his mood to eat outside. Somehow, the universe was set against him and his idea of eating out today.

He would just go home and whipped something simple for dinner. He could always eat a LOT of rice to satiate his hunger.

Walking home wearily, Kagami didn't expect to get a call from his one of his senpai so suddenly. Kagami opened his cell-phone as it rang. Seeing that it was from Hyuuga, he immediately answered it.

"Hello, Senpai. What's wro—?"

" _Kagami!"_ Hyuuga's loud desperate yell from the earpiece stopped the redhead mid-sentence.

"Senpai?" Kagami felt worried suddenly.

" _It's bad, Kagami! Your house is on fire!"_ —Hyuuga's voice sounded panicked.

"WHAT?!" of course Kagami didn't expect that news at all.

Really?! Of all days it would happen on his birthday?! Was today his luck really on the rock-bottom?!

Of course Kagami didn't think of why Hyuuga knew that his house was on fire or why it was him calling instead of the landlord. All he knew was he immediately hang up the phone after yelling "I'll be there ASAP!" and immediately running at top speed to his house.

When Kagami got to his building, he didn't see any fire truck or police or anyone that's usually on the scene if something big happened. Anyway, his apartment complex was totally quiet and fine.

 _What the hell?!_ Kagami thought, still feeling rather paranoid and immediately ran to his room at the second story of the apartment building. He unlocked the door and opened it with a bang, only to be faced with darkness before there was a loud exploding sound somewhere inside, surprising the hell out of him.

"What the—?!"

Kagami almost jumped the second time as all lights were suddenly on and collective exploding sound and a chorus of "SURPRIIIIIIIISE!" from familiar faces and voices inside was suddenly heard.

"Everyone?!" Kagami literally dropped his jaw, his head covered with confetti papers.

"Happy birthday, Bakagami!" Riko shouted as she thrust a birthday cake in front of Kagami who was still gaping in shock.

"Ahahaha! He looks totally shocked!" Koganei cheered joyfully and Mitobe smiled apologetically at Kagami.

Hyuuga and Izuki high-fived for succeeding to surprise the poor red-haired teen and Kiyoshi congratulated Kagami while slapping his back so hard such that Kagami was brought back from his stupor.

"AAAAAH! Everything is a setup!" And Kagami had just realized that it was just his teammates' prank to give him a surprise birthday party. All Kagami's fellow first year teammates laughed. Even Kuroko stared at him quite amusedly.

"Damn it, you guys…! You had me there…!" Kagami sighed in relief that it was just a prank an then started to grin before he bellowed in laughter as well.

Well, childish as it might be, Kagami suddenly felt very happy that his seniors and all his teammates actually cared so much about him such that they took the trouble to hold a surprise party for him.

Short time later, Kagami was forced to blow candles and to make wish _loudly_ and of course he said "BE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!" with all of his might. His senior laughed at that, but really, Kagami couldn't think of anything else he really wanted aside that at that moment.

After all, Kagami already got everything he wanted, just by being there joking around and spending fun time with his beloved teammates. That's what made him happiest now.

After enjoying the very tasty cake, Mitobe's handmade (Kagami had just been informed), they also enjoyed the dinner made by the said second year. And boy was he a very good cook. The dinner is super delicious. Kagami ate a monstrous amount of food and made sure to ask the recipe from his senior so he could make it himself someday.

Kagami also received various interesting items from everyone as presents. Mostly were for jokes, but he would still treat them as his treasures because his seniors and fellow first years had chosen them with much effort and consideration.

After partying for almost two hours, they got a complaint from the neighbors for causing disturbance in the middle of the night, so Riko ended the party much to everyone's dismay and Kagami's relief.

"Since we had prepared your party, we won't help you clean up the mess," the second years collectively and devilishly grinned at Kagami whose face fell.

The first years stared apologetically at Kagami while saying "Sorry~," and then ran away immediately.

"You DEMONS!" Kagami cried as he stared at the disaster after all the party goers were gone.

"Do not worry, Kagami-kun. I will help," Kuroko offered helpfully with his usual expressionless expression, but he seemed to be compassionate, somehow.

"You'd better be," Kagami growled. Really, those guys could be a catastrophe bringer to his home.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

Done with the cleaning, it was already past midnight. The last train already departed and Kagami thought that Kuroko's house was quite far from his.

"Stay the night?" Kagami offered as he drank a can of cola, sighing in relief as the cold beverage slid down his throat. Cleaning was very tiring.

"If that is not too much trouble for you... Thank you. Do you want some boiled eggs?" Kuroko offered a box of them.

"Nah, I'm cool. Still full from dinner," Kagami grinned, sitting on the sofa beside Kuroko comfortably while tapping his stomach, sighing in satisfaction.

"Yes, you ate like a monster there," Kuroko almost chuckled at that, but he just looked at Kagami rather amusedly.

Kuroko looked more expressive at that moment, so Kagami was grateful. It was somehow easier to understand him when he was like that. Although, it would be even better if he lost the _Keigo_ (2) as well, "Mitobe-senpai's cooking is outstanding. I get some awesome recipes as a present from him," Kagami smiled fondly.

Even though Mitobe didn't talk, he was very kind and Kagami could feel that he was very caring as a person. Koganei helped with the translation though, but that wasn't the point. Kagami was just very grateful with all of his seniors.

"The pun-book from Izuki-senpai is also interesting," Kuroko pointed out.

"Yeah, it's a good laugh," Kagami laughed light-heartedly at that.

"Kiyoshi-senpai got you a T-shirt with cool words," Kuroko touched the fabric on the table which had letters -' _The difference between 'try' and 'triumph' is just a little 'umph'-_ on it.

"Hyuuga-senpai gave me one of his model figures," Kagami laughed harder at the thought of displaying that figurine in his room. It would be hilarious.

"Even Tsuchida-senpai gave you something… what, a CD? Oh, and Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun and Furihata-kun as well. They bought a basketball designed alarm clock, huh?" Kuroko pointed out.

"Yeah, and Koganei-senpai sang for me. Surprisingly, his voice is very nice," Kagami laughed again. It was hard to stop when he remembered the awesomeness of it all. But he couldn't help feeling curious after that. "What about you, Kuroko? Didn't you get me anything?" he asked then, grinning.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "Actually, I did," he answered slowly.

"You did?" Kagami blinked, taken aback. He didn't recall Kuroko giving him anything.

"I just haven't given it to you yet," Kuroko spoke again. "Though, it seems you already got something similar from someone else," he tilted his head aside, gesturing to the white-box that Kagami had gotten from Aomine.

"Ah," Kagami just remembered that he got a bunch of stuffs along with traumatizing experience from the three GoM members. The redhead stood to grab those said items from his bag and brought it to Kuroko. "I got these from Kise, Midorima and Aomine. I'm telling you. They are extraordinarily insane today. Do you know what they did to me earlier?"

Kagami shuddered when he remembered it. It was honestly mortifying.

"I have a fair idea," Kuroko smiled slightly.

Kagami paused. Then he stared silently at Kuroko who didn't give out anything from his expressionless face. "Say… Aomine said something about traditions…" he trailed off.

"Oh… you meant this?" Kuroko reached out to grab Kagami's collar before he pulled the taller guy down and kissed his lips.

Once again, Kagami was stone-cracked. Half a minute later, Kuroko released the light kiss. Kagami could only gape, dumbfounded, as the teal haired boy peered at him curiously from bellow.

"The birthday boy gets kissed," Kuroko said tonelessly.

"Wha—!" Kagami's face twitch slightly before it instantly exploded in crimson color and he went into spontaneous combustion at the realization that Kuroko just kissed him.

_KUROKO JUST KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!_

"Kagami-kun, your face is very interesting," Kuroko said, looking amused again.

 _Whose fault do you think is it, huuuuh?!_ —but of course Kagami still couldn't find his voice yet because of the very shocking turn of event. His mind was still repeating _'Kuroko kissed me, Kuroko kissed me, Kuroko kissed me'_ like a mantra. He didn't even know if he was still conscious or had fallen asleep somewhere and now was dreaming.

Kagami was still blushing so hard and still speechless, and he tried to cover his embarrassment by covering his lower face. Kuroko looked almost apologetic. "Sorry, did it feel that repulsive?"

 _I'm NOT repulsed, that the big problem is!_ —Kagami's inner self screamed in horror.

"It's just a ritual we always did back then at Teikou. Akashi proposed the idea. Midorima-kun had a hard time dealing with it," Kuroko then explained, looking forlorn, seeming to reminiscence the past memory.

"Are you guys still doing it to each other until now?" Finally Kagami could speak again. At least he had calmed his erratic heartbeat despite his still too high voice and red face.

"No, we realized now that it wasn't the right thing to do. A kiss is a special thing to do with the one we love after all," Kuroko nodded surely.

"Then why did you ki-kiss me?" Kagami had a hard time voicing that word. Stupid embarrassing word.

Kuroko actually chuckled at that. Kagami's eyes twitched. He wanted to ask what was so damn funny when Kuroko suddenly caressed his cheek with somewhat a happy look. "Kagami-kun, you're indeed very adorable."

Kagami flushed again at that. "Gaaah! What is it with you people calling me cute?!" He protested hard. He was a guy! He wasn't happy to be called cute or adorable, damn it!

"Oh, but you are. Your clueless personality is very endearing. Maybe that's what made everyone agree to help us distract you from going home early and eating outside today," Kuroko continued.

Kagami's mind went blank processing Kuroko's words before "AAAAAAH! It's YOU! You're the one who told Kise, Midorima and Aomine to harass me today, aren't you?!" suddenly everything just clicked. Kagami just realized that and he had to roar in disbelief at that, accusing Kuroko.

"And your slow brain is cute too," Kuroko didn't deny the accusation and just continued his ramble.

"You—! You—!" Kagami was in the verge of throttling the smaller teen for being so innocently devious. He got kissed by three different people today, damn it! And they were all males.

"Well, I believe that they did it because they were grateful of meeting Kagami-kun. I think, they are happy to have you in their lives," Kuroko said, "…-just as much as I'm grateful to have Kagami-kun as my light…" he then smiled so nicely such that it almost took Kagami's breath away, and made all the anger and embarrassment disappear somehow.

 _Damn Kuroko for being so cute!_ —Kagami felt that he was just duped.

"Kuroko…."

"That's why I… want to give Kagami-kun something very special as a form of my thanks," Kuroko stared deeply into Kagami's crimson eyes and Kagami's heartbeat spiked again. "What do you want, Kagami-kun?"

Both Kuroko's soft palms were now on Kagami's cheeks, his face very close to his own. Kagami felt like he was entranced by those pools of baby blue. "Anything I want…?" he couldn't help asking.

Kuroko smiled again softly. "Anything…"

"Then… kiss me."

_Again._

Kuroko widened his eyes a fragment, seeming to be surprised for a moment before he softened his expression and leaned his face up close, planting another kiss on Kagami's lips. It went as quick as the first kiss and Kagami spoke softly "Again."

Kuroko complied and closed his eyes slowly before he kissed Kagami's lips again. This time Kagami kissed back.

Hell, Kagami didn't know what he was doing. He was indeed surprised and still tad confused, but he just wanted to feel those soft sakura-colored lips against his and even thought the thought of another guy kissing him was mortifying, he felt, if it was Kuroko, he could get used to it.

Kagami deepened the kiss and Kuroko moaned slightly. The little voices Kuroko made in their kiss encouraged him to go deeper and he used his tongue as well to lick his lips, using his teeth to bite at Kuroko's bottom lips to make the shorter boy gasp and open his mouth, so Kagami could invade him, taste him, explore him until his deepest core.

Kuroko's hands slid down slowly from Kagami's face, his arms gradually circling Kagami's neck. Then, he pulled Kagami down and before Kagami realized what happened, he was already looming over Kuroko's body, hands on each side of his head and he was still kissing the shorter boy deeply, feverishly, passionately.

Kagami could hear his heartbeat pounding restlessly and furiously in his chest-cavity, in harmony with Kuroko's. His blood rushing inside his system and Kuroko's deep groans and occasional little moans fueled the flame that was slowly burning Kagami's body from the inside out.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kuroko's breathy, throathy whispers tikled Kagami's ear and heart.

"Say my name…"

Kagami hated how desperate he sounded, but he wanted to feel closer to Kuroko.

"Ah, Ta… Taiga…kun…"

Before Kagami knew what happened, they already shed their clothes between kisses, hand roaming everywhere, investigating every skin revealed and incinerating new passion and heat from every spot touched. The feeling of skin-to-skin contact  their bodies on fire from the outside and by connecting their bodies they were trying to get to close with each other.

_So close... much-much closer...._

Kagami had never felt like this. He had never felt a connection like this and it was incredibly deep, moving and arousing. He didn't know what else he could do to keep feeling this amazing sensation.

Thus, he could only say one thing to Kuroko to make sure that he wouldn't lose this connection. "Stay with me… Tetsuya…"

Maybe that was what Kagami wanted most, what he wished so badly to come true. He wanted Kuroko to always stay beside him, be together with him.

Kuroko gave him a smile "Always," he replied, full of promise.

That night, Kuroko bloomed under Kagami, so frighteningly beautiful such that the sight would remain inside the redhead for a lifetime.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

****

Kuroko woke up the next morning on Kagami's bed, naked and comfortably cocooned in Kagami's embrace. He didn't know when they had moved to the bed last night since he was pretty sure he passed out on the couch. Kagami must have lifted him and brought him to his room after that.

Kuroko smiled fondly as he stared at the content look of the equally naked boy beside him. He leaned closer and kissed Kagami's forehead. "Happy birthday," he whispered.

As if Kagami heard it, the taller boy's embrace on Kuroko's lithe body tightened slightly and there was a happy smile blooming on Kagami's expression.

**End of A Special Present**

* * *

****

**Additional Notes:**

**1)Nice ja naissu yo:** literally meaning 'it's not nice', spoken in slang language for the sake of the pun *lol*.

 **2)Keigo:** the most formal language, usually used to show distance between speaker, or used to speak with people with higher social status, older people etc.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh… this was supposed to be a simple birthday fic for Kagami, but… I got carried away and it turned into a monster one-shot T_T. Moreover, I still could do something better with it, but there was just no time to think of something better damn it! There are some things that can be explained more in detail as well, but I just lacked motivation to explain in detail since they don’t hold any importance in the fic… like those GoM dolls for example, and what presents Kise and Aomine gave Kagami and the fact that Kuroko mentioned that Aomine and his gifts were similar… *sighs*  
> I’ll just mark it complete for now. Maybe if I have the mood and time, I will make a sequel for this fic. For the time being I have to finish some other projects before I can do something about this one.  
> Comments will be very nice. Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticisms are totally demanded.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMIIIIII~!


End file.
